HACE UN AÑO
by zoniiNara
Summary: Fragmentos de vida, fragmentos de una relación que fue y que pudo ser mas allá. Pero las decisiones de cada uno los lleva por rumbos diferentes. Por que hoy tampoco llegaras, por que hoy hace un año... Sasunaru/Narusasu SHONEN-AI


**Ningún** **personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **¿ONE-SHOT?**

 **SASUNARU/NARUSASU**

 **SHONEN-AI/SONGFIC**

 **Basado en la canción "Hoy hace un año" Hombres G**

 **Al fin regreso seis años después de mi ultimo fic.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **HACE UN AÑO**

 _A pesar de lo que había dicho ahí estaba frente aquel autobús que estaba a punto de partir_

 _-¡NO TE VAYAS!- grito a todo pulmón el rubio con graciosas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes_

 _-Hmp- fue un pequeño bufido saliendo de aquellos labios finos del azabache_

 _-Dentro de un año… justo dentro de un año estaré esperando a que regreses - El rubio frunció un poco el ceño y miro aquellos ojos negros- ¿Regresaras, verdad?- interrogo con un nudo en la garganta y con su cuerpo temblando ante la respuesta_

 _-Usurotonkachi, no lo entiendes…- El azabache subió a aquel camión rojo que ya estaba arrancando para partir._

 _-Tu eres el que no entiende…-Susurro el rubio agachando la mirada y apretando fuertemente los puños._

* * *

Caminaba a paso acelerado para llegar a la central de autobuses, el cielo esta gris prediciendo una tormenta. Pero a él no le importaba tenía que llegar a las 6:00 p.m. que es la hora exacta en la que llegaba aquel camión desde Tokio.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer y estruendosos ruidos de truenos se escuchaban con tremendo eco como si toda la ciudad estuviera vacía, aquellos ojos azules recorrieron a mirar a su al rededor, efectivamente no había nadie en las calles, el cielo gris hacia que todos se escondieran en sus casas. El quisiera esconderse en su casa, el quisiera esconderse del mundo, esconderse de ese preciso momento al que tenía una ambivalencia de querer que sucediera y al mismo tiempo que no lo hiciera.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la central de autobuses y comenzó a caminar por aquella gris y fría entrada y comenzar a recorrer un pasillo largo que lo llevaba ante un tablero donde estaban indicados los horarios de llegada de los autobuses.

* * *

 _-No lo sé mañana tengo guardia- decía la chica de piel blanca y cabello rosada._

 _-¡VAMOS SAKURA! Hace mucho que no salimos – suplicaba con tono chillón el rubio de enormes ojos azules._

 _\- Sabes perfectamente que no dejara de insistir hasta que digas que si- comentaba un chico moreno peinado de una coleta y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos._

 _-Pero es que en serio mañana tengo guardia, acaso quieres que me corran del programa de internos- decía con tono molesto la peli rosa_

 _-Por favor Tsunade ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando faltan sus internos, al menos que exista una verdadera, verdadera urgencia donde ella necesite de tu ayuda… OSEA NUNCA- decía una rubia de larga cabellera._

 _-¿Qué tal si mañana es el día?- preguntaba la peli rosa_

 _-Ni sueñes- decían sus amigos en unisonó_

 _-Es más fácil que Jiraya nombre a Naruto titular de cirugía a que a ti Tsunade te pida ayuda.- comentaba el voluptuoso hombre de cabellera peliroja_

 _-Eso no es verdad Chouji- reclamaba Sakura_

 _-Eso se supone ¿qué me tiene que ofender?- interrogo el rubio_

 _-Vamos Sakura, solo será un rato te juramos que estas en casa antes de las 2:00- dijo la tubio ignorando a Naruto_

 _-Eso es muy tarde, además no es por Tsunade, realmente- dijo la peli rosa comenzando arborizarse_

 _-¿Entonces porque? – Interrogo el chico del cigarrillo_

 _-Es que ayer entro un nuevo interno y es guapísimo, no habla mucho pero estoy segura que con la interacción…-El chico del cigarrillo interrumpio a Sakura_

 _-Esto va a ser problemático- suspiro Shikamaru- adivino es de cabello negro, lacio, ojos rasgados color negros y complexión delgada y tiende a contestar con bufidos._

 _-¿Lo conoces? – interrogo Sakura_

 _-Es el nuevo interno de Orochimaru, yo fui el asignado para llevarlo a recorrer el hospital- comentaba Shikamaru mientras le daba una fumada al cigarrillo- Olvídalo Sakura, no es tu tipo_

 _-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? SI ES GUAPISIMO- respondió en un grito Sakura_

 _-Hablan del ¿Uchiha?- interrogo la rubia_

 _-Así es- Respondió Shikamaru_

 _-Entonces nos cambias por un mudo…- comentaba el rubio mientras que procesaba la información dada- Espere, dijeron ¿Uchiha?_

 _-Si- respondió la rubia- Es el hermano menor Dr. Itachi, era cuestión de tiempo que el viniera a dar a este hospital._

 _-Así que es un Uchiha, ya ven mas a mi favor, es guapísimo y de seguro inteligente viene de una familia con dotes naturales para la cirugía.- Comentaba Sakura con mirada de enamorada_

 _-Sakura te lo diré de una vez por todas, él está comprometido- decía Shikamaru_

 _-¿QUÉ?- respondía una destrozada Sakura_

 _-¿Qué esperabas? Es guapo inteligente y heredero de los hospitales Sharingan de todo Japón, era más que obvio que esta fuera de nuestro alcance – comentaba la rubia_

 _-Pero… pero… - Sakura comenzó a lloriquear quedito_

 _-Como sea… Si me hago su amigo quizá me nombre titular de algún servicio de cirugía de alguno de sus hospitales- comentaba Naruto con la mano en la barbilla_

 _-Si tú te haces amigo del Uchiha, yo comeré ensalada por un año- comentaba Chouji_

 _-Por favor no empiecen con sus…-La rubia fue interrumpido_

 _-Ino no impidas que este gordinflon que tienes por novio adelgace cuando este comiendo toda esa ensalada por un año- Respondia Naruto- Chouji sabes que las apuestas son cosa de hombres con palabra_

 _-Sostengo mi palabra- decía Chouji de forma retadora_

 _-Entonces trato hecho…- Naruto y Chouji sellaban el trato con un apretón de mano_

 _-Yo solo quería que saliéramos al bar a des estresarnos- decía Ino en un suspiro_

* * *

Parado frente al tablero de llegadas y salidas de la central de autobuses escucho de repente muchas voces y risas, al voltear vio unos rostros conocidos

-Naruto- decía una chica de cabellera negra y ojos aperlados

-Hinata, Neji- menciono Naruto acercándose a los chicos ojiperlas

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?...- interrogo Neji cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación- No me digas que esperas a…

-Naruto, pero ese autobús fue cancelado- interrumpió Hinata

-¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió el rubio

-Si- Hinata señalo el tablero que minutos antes observaba el rubio – Al parecer hubo fallas mecánicas por eso nos distribuyeron en diferentes camiones a lo largo del día

Naruto noto como el autobús 4392 proveniente de la ciudad de Tokio tenía en letras rojas la palabra CANCELADO

-Nosotros lo vimos- menciono Nejo obteniendo total atención del rubio- El salió en un autobús 4 horas antes que nosotros, de hecho- Neji señalo el tablero- Tiene más de una hora que ese autobús llego.

-Tengo que irme- dijo el rubio comenzando a salir de la central de autobuses

-No es justo…- susurro Hinata- Naruto es tan bueno…

-Cada quien escoge la forma en la que quiere ser lastimado- comento Neji

* * *

 _-SASUKE UCHIHA, EH- Decía Naruto vestido con pantalones mezclilla, camisa blanca, tenis converse blancos y su bata de médico._

 _-No gastes mi nombre- respondió el pelinegro mientras revisaba unos medicamentos sobre el mostrador de aquel hospital._

 _-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- decía el rubio extendiendo su mano para saludar al pelinegro que solo hasta que menciono su nombre lo volteo a ver_

 _-¿Uzumaki?... ¿Naruto uzumaki? O ¿Naruto Namikaze?- interrogo expectante el azabache_

 _-Hmmm- bufo un poco el rubio- ¿Ahora quien gasta el nombre de quién?- interrogo el rubio arqueando una de sus cejas y bajando la mano con la que pretendía estrechar la del Uchiha_

 _-Así que eres el hijo del famoso Doctor Namikaze- dijo el azabache- Vaya, imagine que lucias menos torpe_

 _-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE BAKA? Mas respeto- decía Naruto con un puchero_

 _-Como sea… tengo cosas que hacer- decía el azabache regresando sus ojos al medicamento_

 _-Vaya apático- susurro Naruto- Me cae mejor tu hermano_

 _-Es claro que eres un usurotonkachi si te cae mejor mi hermano- contesto el azabache_

 _-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE IDIOTA? YO NO TE HE INSULTADO EN NINGUN MOMENTO- respondía el rubio con una vena saltada en su frente- El Doctor Itachi es un gran doctor y ser humano y no es un grosero como su hermano menor malcriado y creído_

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Namikaze? Llevas dos minutos de conocerme- respondió el azabache con la mirada clavada en los ojos azules pero con un semblante tranquilo_

 _-No me digas Namikaze, baka me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- respondía el rubio en un grito- Y solo necesite esos dos minutos para saber lo engreído y antipático que eres Uchiha_

 _-Ósea tu si puedes llamarme por mi apellido pero ¿yo no?- respondía con una pequeña risilla el pelinegro al haber hecho enojar al rubio- Te guste a no eres un Namikaze, y eres un torpe al pensar que mi hermano no es un malcriado, engreído y grosero_

 _-Trabaje con el Doctor Itachi por 2 años así que…- decía el rubio mientras era interrumpido_

 _-Yo viví con el hasta los 17 así que si, lo conozco mejor que tú y mas aún porque yo lo veía sin interpretar ese papel del Doctor y hacerse pasar por una persona cordial con todos- explicaba el azabache- Deberías darme aunque sea la oportunidad de tomar una cerveza y que compruebes que el único antisocial, engreído es Itachi_

 _-¿Me están invitando a salir?- interrogo un consternado Naruto_

 _-Dobe…- bufaba el azabache con una sonrisa socarrona – Termino mi turno a las siete, escuche que hay un bar cerca de aquí llamado Konoha, supongo que tu turno también acaba a las siete_

 _-Si- respondió un sorprendido Naruto- ¿Cómo es que sabes que mi…- fue interrumpido el rubio_

 _-Te veo en el bar a las siete y veinte- dijo por último el Uchiha tomando los medicamento y comenzando a alejarse en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Dejando a un rubio confundido_

* * *

Ahora sus veloces pies se dirigían al parque del centro de aquella pequeña ciudad. Las calles frías junto con sus charcos ya en ellas lo veían pasar, Naruto paso cerca de aquel hospital y vio como médicos, estudiantes se ensuciaban sus blancas vestimentas debido a la lluvia que comenzaba a ser mas intensa.

Mientras corría por la banqueta pasaron un par de carros que poco les importo a ellos y a él ser salpicado por el agua.

Comienza a adentrarse a aquel parque justo en su centro donde había un enorme árbol de Sakura que debido a la época del año se encontraba sin flores y hojas verdes. Comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro teniendo la esperanza de que él estuviera en aquel parque, que a su llegada y al no verlo en la central de autobuses iría a ese parque.

* * *

 _-Y ¿Por qué no te gusta tu apellido paterno?- pregunto el azabache recargado en el tronco de aquel Sakura que estaba lleno de cerezos._

 _-No es que no me guste…- decía Naruto en la misma posición que el pelinegro y mirando aquellos cerezos.- Simplemente me entristece._

 _-Deberías estar orgulloso de él- comentaba el Uchiha- Ya quisiera que mi padre hubiera sido tan buen doctor como lo fue el tuyo_

 _-¿de qué hablas? Sí tu padre es muy reconocido- defendía Naruto_

 _-Mi padre es reconocido porque es un muy buen empresario pero desde que se gradúo de medicina solo ejerció 5 años, después abrió su clínica que se transformó en hospital y de ahí en la cadena de hospitales Sharingan…- suspiro el pelinegro- desde hace años mi padre no es un doctor solo un inversionista y administrador_

 _-Quizá ese modo que el eligió lo ha mantenido con vida- decía el rubio mientras se incorporaba y se ponía frente al azabache_

 _-Tú padre no solo fue un excelente doctor y revoluciono la medicina con sus técnicas de microcirugía- mencionaba Sasuke- También fue un héroe_

 _-Todos dicen eso- Naruto bajo la cabeza- Pero no es fácil cuando tienes 8 años y tu padre se despide de ti para ir a la guerra a salvar gente herida y que nadie lo salvara a él cuándo fueron emboscado los de su batallón_

 _-Murió haciendo lo que ama…- dijo Sasuke agachando levente la cabeza frente a la del rubio para que lo viera a los ojos- era un hombre de mucho valor como profesional y como humano_

 _-Lo sé, solo que… me quede huérfano de padre desde los ocho años- torcía un poco la boca Naruto- No es fácil crecer sin un padre que te conteste un montón de dudas que tu mamá no puede responder._

 _-Cremé el crecer con uno al menos como fue mi padre fue algo problemático- suspiro Uchiha- al final nadie está conforme con lo que tiene o no tiene_

 _-Cierto- atino a sonreír de medio lado el rubio_

 _-Naruto…- susurro el azabache_

 _-Dime…- respondió Naruto para después sentir unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, Naruto solo atino a abrir los ojos enormemente y ver aquellos ojos azabaches ocultos bajo los parpados y como ese beso era suave y cálido que solo lo lleva a cerrar sus ojos también_

 _-Pero…- solo atino a susurrar el rubio cuando el beso termino_

 _-Bueno creo que no es necesario hablar de lo que acaba de pasar aquí, ¿ o sí?- interrogo expectante el pelinegro_

 _-Sasuke… tú- Naruto no podía ordenar sus ideas- Yo… bueno yo, sabía de mí… pero tú… es decir estas comprometido…_

 _-¿No te gusto?_

 _-No, no lo tomes así, la verdad es que si me gusto- se apresuró a responder el rubio- es decir, desde que te conocí te me hiciste atractivo… pero pensé que eras heterosexual_

 _-Hmp- bufo el azabache- ya tenemos poco mas de dos meses conociéndonos Naruto y no lo notaste… además no es que me gusten los hombres o sea heterosexual_

 _-No entiendo- Naruto estaba muy confundido_

 _-Simplemente me gustas tú- respondió_

 _-Yo-_

 _-Solo Tú-_

* * *

La lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte sobre él, las gotas de lluvia se intensificaban y caían por su rostro de tal manera que se sentía asfixiarse por la cantidad de agua y por la decepción de no encontrarle ahí.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la avenida de nueva cuenta, comenzando a sentir sus ropas mojadas y pesadas, volteaba mirando el camino enlodado como sus huellas se marcaban y la lluvia se encargaba de borrarlas de aquel parque.

Finalmente se llegó a la avenida y visualizo una pequeña cabina telefónica, saco su cartera y de ahí saco un pequeño papel escrito con tinta azul que contenía el número telefónico de la casa de los Uchiha.

Marco aquellos dígitos mientras su corazón se aceleró cuando el tono de llamando comenzó a escuchar.

-Bueno- respondió una voz femenina del otro lado- Residencia Uchiha

-Por favor con Sasuke- pidió el rubio con un nudo en la garganta

-¿De parte de quién?- cuestiono la voz femenina

-Na… Namikaze Naruto- dijo el rubio

-El joven Sasuke no se encuentra en casa gusta dejar algún…- no dejo terminar de hablar a la mujer cuando colgó la bocina de aquel teléfono público

* * *

 _-Es que no es tan fácil- gritaba el azabache a todo pulmón en aquel departamento_

 _-¿Qué tiene de difícil? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a tus padre?- encaro con enojo el rubio_

 _-Me voy a casar, estoy comprometido- justifico Sasuke_

 _-Es en serio…- reprocho el rubio- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Karin?- gritaba el rubio- ¿La amas? Y si es así ¿Por qué diablos te metiste conmigo?_

 _-Porque me gustas- respondió el azabache alborotándose el cabello por la desesperación que Naruto no lo entendiera- Acaso no te queda claro…_

 _-Solo fui una diversión, un acostón y ya es ¿eso?- reclamaba el rubio_

 _-Eres un dobe claro que no tú no eres eso…- respondía con poco cabal el pelinegro- TE AMO MALDITA SEA_

 _El rubio quedo petrificado ante aquella respuesta, su cuerpo se congelo, ya llevaba diez meses con Sasuke, estaban en una relación eso quedaba claro, no se exhibían como todas las parejas en las calles, pero había besos, sus amigos –especialmente los amigos de Naruto- sabían que estaban juntos. La madre de Naruto sabía de aquel romance. Desde hace 6 meses habían comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales y eran tan malditamente fantásticas._

 _-Entonces… ¿Por qué?- interrogo una vez mas el rubio- ayúdame a entenderte_

 _-Ya tengo un destino Naruto, estoy comprometido, seré heredero de los hospitales …_

 _-Itachi puede encargarse de eso- interrumpió el rubio_

 _-Sabes perfectamente que Itachi no le gusta ser administrador de los hospitales, el prefiere estar en quirófano- respondió el pelinegro_

 _-Y tú. ¿Tú no? decías que querías que tu padre fuera como lo fue el mío un doctor de campo y no un administrador de un hospital que es lo que te convertiras…_

 _-Es que no entiendes, soy el único que puede encargarse de los hospitales, ¿Qué diran de mí si…_

 _-¿Sí qué?...- grito el rubio enojado- Sí el futuro heredero de los hospitales Sharingan es HOMOSEXUAL_

 _-No soy homosexual- susurró Sasuke agachando la mirada_

 _-Entonces, los besos, el sexo conmigo ¿Qué te hace?- encaraba Naruto – Te hace HOMOSEXUAL_

 _Sasuke en un movimiento rápido golpeo en la mejilla a Naruto._

 _-CALLATE- grito- no soy homosexual, solo me gustas tú y eso no me hace homosexual, y yo ya tenía una vida planeada antes que tu llegaras y lamento que no entiendas eso, pero no renunciare a ella por ti, no sabes todo lo que he trabajado para que mi padre me reconociera y me heredara su puesto… no sabes nada… nada de mi- decía Sasuke mientras tomaba su mochila y su chamarra- Mi autobús sale hoy a las seis de la tarde… estaré haciendo mi último año de internado en Tokio_

 _-Haz lo que te dé la gana, tu vida ya estaba planeada y hecha antes mi- respondía con desdén el rubio- lo que hagas con tu vida es algo que ya no me importa_

 _El Uchiha salió de aquel departamento con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados._

* * *

El rubio camino caminaba con paso lento al bar donde iba con Sasuke a pasar el rato y donde sabía que sus amigos estarían. La lluvia iba menguando y comenzaba a ver como el gris oscuro del cielo se tornaba gris claro.

Conforme se acercaba a aquel bar la lluvia era menos, comenzó a sacar una cajetillas de cigarrilos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, encontrando una cajetilla totalmente empapada.

-Demonios, acabas de cometer homicidio – dijo una voz tras de él, Naruto volteo y vio aquel moreno con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y una sudadera verde militar, jeans y botas.- Me matas Naruto, sabes que los cigarros son sagrados

-Ja- bufó Naruto, mientras veía que Shikamaru le ofrecía un cigarro seco junto con fuego para encenderlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el bar donde se detuvieron afuera, viendo como algunos entraban a él, pero ellos esperaban a terminar su cigarrillo. De repente un carro negro se para frente a aquel bar. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró pues aquel automóvil era idéntico al de Sasuke, Shikamaru noto el sobresalto del rubio y miro en la misma dirección. Naruto quito el cigarrillo de su boca y vio como la el valet parking se acercaba a la puerta del conductor y esta se abría dando paso al mismo.

El corazón de Naruto desacelero y sintió algo pesado sobre sus hombros asi como desilusión al ver que no era Sasuke el que salía del auto sino otro chico que conducía un auto igual al del Uchiha.

-Que problemático- digo Shikamaru bajando la mirada

\- Sé que nunca más volverá - dijo el rubio- Fui un idiota por quererlo hacer tan feliz

-Tomo un vuelo a Alemania- soltó Shikamaru ganando una mirada de desconcierto de Naruto

-¿Qué dices?

-Me lo dijo Temari, la chica que conocí cuando acompañe a Asuma al congreso en Tokio- Shikamaru tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo apago con la punta de su bota.- Ellos estaban en el mismo programa del internado, le ofrecieron una Beca a Sasuke para Neurocirugía en Alemania…

-Pero… pero…- la cabeza de Naruto daba vueltas, se supone que Sasuke no iba a especializarse porque iba a tomar el mando de los hospitales Sharingan.- Neji y Hinata…

-Solo vino a despedirse de Orochimaru y sus amigos, no los iba a ver en 3 años- agrego Shikamaru. El corazón de Naruto colapso

-Sí es lo que quiere… no volverá a verme jamás… hoy hace un año…- Naruto obtuvo una mirada curioso de Shikamaru.

* * *

 _-¿Cómo?- interrogaba el pelinegro_

 _-Ya sabes cosas de papás- explicaba el rubio- hasta que cumpliera los 26 se me concedería el departamento en Osaka eso decía el testamento y papá no quería que supiera de ello hasta que estuviera a punto de acabar el internado, supongo que tenía miedo que fuera un hijo rebelde y si sabía que un departamento estaba a mi nombre huyera de casa.- se reía el rubio ante el hecho- Así que, dime ¿qué te parece?_

 _-Yo…- el pelinegro balbuceaba_

 _-Anda vámonos a vivir juntos a Osaka, Jiraya se mudara allá una vez que se jubile dice que nos puede conseguir un lugar de trabajo allá en el hospital de especialidad neurológica.- Naruto sonreía enormemente- Sasuke vivamos juntos, hagamos una vida juntos. Ya tenemos el departamento, una propuesta de trabajo._

 _-Yo… no puedo Naruto- dijo Sasuke sombrio_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto un confundido y miedoso Naruto ante la respuesta_

 _-Es que no es tan fácil- gritaba el azabache a todo pulmón en aquel departamento_

* * *

Uno par de pies cubiertos con tenis azules estaban detenidos y parados a una cuadra de aquel bar, donde a lo lejos observaba a un rubio y a un moreno hablando mientras que el rubio seguía fumando. Vio como una rubia, una peli rosa se acercaban a aquel par que observaba desde hace un par de minutos. Como la peli rosa abrazaba fuertemente al rubio, haciendo que el par de ojos azabaches sintiera celos de no ser el que lo estuviera abrazando. Observo como sus amigos entraban junto al rubio a aquel bar. El pelinegro solo atino a cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta.

 **...**


End file.
